fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanaya Shida (EWTRTW 5)
Summary Nanaya Shida is a character from the 5th (and hopefully last) timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Although her backstory is mostly unknown, Nanaya is a Killer Killer, someone who looks for other murderers to kill. Nanaya only targets certain killers, who do murder with no good reason (this can be inconsistent, as Nanaya's psyche is extremely messy). Despite her questionable job, she desires to be a private detective. Personality Nanaya has a twisted mentality, almost unpredictable. As such, it is difficuult to pin down a personality on her. However, it can normally be divided into two states: Her normal state, and her killer state. In her normal state, the one she most commonly finds herself in, Nanaya is cheerful, casual and friendly. She enjoys having talks with others and enjoys meeting new people. She is quick to make friends and, despite her nature, they are one of the few important things she has. She is hardly serious when like this, even a bit reckless at times, as she has jumped to conclusions before. In her killer state, which she comes up when she is against a murderer, she is cold, mocking, edgy, a bit arrogant and rude. She constantly mocks a killer and their method of killing. This attitude extends to those who aren't killers. She acts rudely and cold against anyone while like this. In some specific cases, Nanaya "snaps", entering a emotional breakdown. This typically happens when Nanaya is unable to discover a killer's murder methods, where she is sent into a berserker state. However, it can also apply to other, more mundane things, which creates different reactions. She seems to grow a strange "attraction" to things that send her in a emotional breakdown. This "attraction" seems to depend in the state she is left while having a breakdown. It can vary from a affectionate obssesion to a discovery of love. The most common, however, is when she gains a immense desire to kill whatever left her in a berserker state. She obsesses that she must be the only one to kill the thing, and nothing else can. Backstory coming later Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Nanaya Shina Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Female Age: 31 Classification: Killer Killer Date of Birth: Unknown, possibly somewhere in July Birthplace: Japan, Osaka Weight: 62 kg Height: 1,70 m Likes: Weapons, particulary knifes. Friendly people, alcoholic drinks, killing murderers. Varies according to her state Dislikes: Killing, murder, death, unforgivable murders. Varies according to her state. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Soft Black Status: Alive Affiliation: No one Theme: Judgement Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, higher with weapons. Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry | High 8-C, 8-B with Dangerous Game, Higher with Monstruous Strength, Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry Powers and Abilities: |-|First Set=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Vibration Manipulation (Able to create multiple shockwaves with the swing of a weapon. These shockwaves can extend up to multiple kilometers in size), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can regenerate having her organs burnt), Power Mimicry (Can copy murder methods and severely enhance them), Biological Manipulation (Can reattach the bodies of those she cut apart), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause his opponent's body to explode after having cut them apart. Can also do this via Super Head Trauma Murder), Information Manipulation (Can kill someone and steal their existence, erasing any and all information about them), limited Precognition (Can predict what someone is going to say), Social Influencing (Can easily find ways of irritating people), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Has no possibility of despair), Mind Manipulation (On the scale of 1000 people), Madness Manipulation (Type 1), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist the effects of point that drives people insane/sends them to sleep), Poison Manipulation (Can resist large amouts of a poison that can instantly kill human beings) |-|Second Set=All previous, plus Intangibility and Invisibility with Spirit Form, Transformation into a Berserker (Which grants her Paralysis Inducement and Mind Manipulation via screaming, Rage Power and Statistics Amplification), Regeneration and Time Manipulation (High-Mid, regenerates by reversing time. Came back after being reduced to mince meat), enhanced Stealth Mastery (Can completely conceal her presence to the point where not even Extrasensory Perception can detect her), Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation (Can consume disembodied souls), Telepathy, Possession (non-combat applicable), Biological Manipulation (Cellular level. Can move individual cells of someone and control her own body at a cellular level), Social Influencing (Bordering on Mind Manipulation. Can break people free of brainwashing with it), Aura (Which can scare people into submission), Flight, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (Can smell someone from a kilometer away. Can identify people and bloodlust by smelling it), Afterimage Creation, Elasticity, Reactive Evolution (Can adapt and evolve over a bot made to adapt and evolve), Body Control, Shapeshifting, Information Analysis (Can identify how strong someone is and their fighting style with a touch or a look), limited Corrosion Inducement (Her skin melts metal), can clear water with chemical reactions, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Precognition (Can read over someone's next move with ease with sheer analytical predictions. Good enough to rival the power to look directly into the future), Skill Mimicry (Can copy fighting styles with extreme ease), with prep time, she has acess to Poison Manipulation, Magic, Madness Manipulation (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Blood Manipulation and Sound Manipulation Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Information Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons from the likes of Jack's and Serenity's), Pain Manipulation, Air Manipulation and physical attacks. Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Can harm those comparable to Luminaris, who can survive a fall at terminal speed. Cut down several dozen trees with a shockwave. Able to cut down reinforced walls, which were much tougher than steel), higher with weapons (Her weapons can easily pierce and cut through people with comparable durability as her. Her gun can blow up heads of people comparable to her). Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry (Able to copy the murder methods of someone, performing it much better than the original murder. Able to enhance the power and strenght of it several times over) | Large Building level+ (Comparable to Rompot, who can do this), City Block level with Dangerous Game (At least 2x stronger than before), Higher with Monstruous Strength (Twice stronger than before), Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry Speed: Superhuman (Able to run as fast as a car), with Subsonic combat and reaction speed (Can move as a blur and slash a dozen times in one second. Can attack faster than the eye can see), Supersonic attack speed with pistol. Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry | Subsonic with Supersonic combat and reaction speed (Can dodge bullets with ease), Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Considerably stronger than the strongest humans) | Class 25 Striking Strength: Wall Class+, Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry | Large Building Class, City Block Class with Dangerous Game, Higher with Monstruous Strength. Unknown with Super Murder Mimicry Durability: Wall level+. Regeneration makes her hard to kill | Large Building level+, City Block level with Dangerous Game. Regeneration and resistance to physical attacks makes her hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman (Unbothered by being punched by someone several times stronger than her. Can withstand the pain of having third degree burns and having her organs be electrocuted) | Higher than before Range: Extended Melee Range, hundreds of meters with pistol, kilometers with shockwaves | Same as before Standard Equipment: A few knifes, dual hidden blades, a pistol, a cane and a sword | More weapons Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has the experience and skill of the best soldier of all time, who had never once been damaged in the battlefield. Able to easily solve complex murder cases in seconds to minutes, while drunk. Can copy murder methods and amplify them several times over. A masterful assassin and leader, has a deep understanding of the human body and psyche, being able to successfully taunt and anger people, as well as predict what others will say) | At least Extraordinary Genius (A genius in all possible ways of intelligence. Can enhance a bot made by the most intelligence people in the world on her spare time. Can study hundreds of subjects at once while barely putting effort into it. Can create hundreds of thousands of books in a week, as well as create alloys that are more advanced than anything in a futuristic civilization. Has knowledgle over life, death, past, future and could discover the true origin of human life if she cared enough) Weaknesses: Can enter a berserker state when unable to discover a murderer's murder method. Seemily insane. Quick to jump to conclussions. Her bullets take time to be reloaded | Even more insane than before. Dangerous Game causes her to enter a berserker state where she can't differenciate between ally and enemy Notable Attacks/Techniques: Super Head Trauma Murder: Nanaya hits pressure points across someone's body, after which she can, on command, cause the opponent's head to burst open and explode. Key: First Set | Second Set Notable Attacks and Techniques Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Originally, Nanaya was going to be a detective who only took murder cases. This concept translated to her desire to be a private detective. *Along the way, the idea of "Toxic character with all types of diseases, poisons, radiation and etc" became her concept. Needless to say, i discarded the idea. *Nanaya's favorite color is blue, simply because she finds it "confortably pretty" *Her character is largely inspired by Takumi Hijirihara *She normally enjoys calm and relaxing music. She is a big fan of classical artists, like Mozart, as well as bands such as Radiohead *Her favorite movie is The Thing *As of now, her kill count is 321. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:VSRPverse Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Assassins Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Insane Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Vibration Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Biology Users Category:Information Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Precognition Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users